With electric lawn tractors and mowers, run time is critical to completing mowing or other operating tasks. Charging batteries or other stored energy sources may be inconvenient to operators, and charge times are generally lengthy, which may reduce productivity and reduce available time for mowing or other operating tasks. Operators may have no capability to manage electric lawn tractor operation to maximize run time before batteries need to be recharged. Efforts to manage power used in an electric lawn tractor to maximize run time may be an unwanted or unnecessary distraction for operators who have their attention on mowing or other operating tasks. A method and system for managing power used in an electric lawn tractor or similar electrically powered work vehicle is needed to maximize run times and result in more effective use of stored energy. An electric lawn tractor power management system and method is needed that can automatically adjust power usage to maximize run time before batteries must be charged.